A typical large-area splice display is generally spliced into a plurality of small-area displays. An image signal displayed is split into several parts by an image splitter, and then correspondently transmitted to the small-area displays to display. When viewers want to watch a high quality display image at a short range, a plurality of small-area liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are spliced. Because the LCDs in a prior art inevitably have wide or narrow frames, all the large-area splice displays spliced by the LCDs have spliced frames. Because the spliced frames are unable to display an image, this affects image quality and reduces viewer's comfort level. Widths of the spliced frames are reduced as far as possible; however, it is not possible to fully remove the spliced frames.